Nelly and Sponge, life is hard
by NTE
Summary: When the world is about to end,and an indestructable army comes forth to kill everyone they know, what will Nelly and Sponge do? This is a story of 2 best friends who try to do everything to stop the doomsday device.
1. Banging my head on a table

Banging my head on a table

* * *

Yes, I was indeed banging my head on a table, Ruth sat next to me and laughed, "serves you right for flinging it up there!"  
I looked at her coldly, "I didn't, YOU did."  
She looked at me all innocent and wide eyed, "how was I supposed to know your shoe would fly all the way to the roof?"

Lesson 1:History  
Homework: Research about the Women's Suffrage and the Suffragettes.

Lesson 2:Maths  
Homework: Do sheet on algebra.

Break:  
Alima scoffed on her sandwich, "So? Did you get a detention?What did she say?"  
I turned to her and swung my legs over the side of the chair, the chair was high, and I feared I might fall off it, "Well, she said it to me and Ruth, she said," I cleared my throat and put on this gruff imitation of the teacher, "'Never ever do that again...or...Dear God!... I WILL PUNISH YOU!'"  
Me and Alima laughed as Aneesah, Ruth and Hira pushed past a sea of people.  
"Tell me why I go to this school again?" Ruth said as she finally reached us.  
I turned to face the standing Ruth, looking up at me, "Because you had no choice."  
Ruth's face swept with realization , "Oh yeah..."  
"Well, you do expect this, 1000 girls squashed up in this tiny school." Aneesah piped in.  
I glanced at Alima, Hira and Aneesah, all forcing down food unethically, "Aren't you guys supposed to be fasting?"  
Alima shrugged, Hira sort of shrugged, it was hard to tell because she was scratching the back of her neck.  
Aneesah was about to say something when this high pitched, piercing ringing started,everyone in the food hub, canteen, and the ante-hall clapped their hands to their ears and looked at the wailing bell.  
"Whats happening?!" Hira screamed flailing her arms to catch our attention from the bell.  
"Waa?" Ruth screamed back.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
All of a sudden everyone in the food hub ran out, screaming with their hands up in the air, there was this huge explosion, and everyone was running into the ante-hall. The fiery ball rolled down the corridors,like a nuclear explosion.  
"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Hira screamed.  
"HOLD MY HAND!" I stuck my hand out at her.  
But she cringed and said, "Yuck! NO WAY!"  
But she did anyway.  
We ran down the halls, with the ball of fire shooting quickly behind us, growling at our heels and burning our necks.  
We ran and ran, but the fire ball did not go out.  
It chased us everywhere, eating up every classroom, staff room, ceiling and wall in its path.  
As soon as we got to the science department, we knew , we were in trouble, the ball of fire was catching up to us, and the science rooms had a load of gas instruments and chemicals that could destroy the whole of the school, in one big explosion.  
But I saw a room that could change everything.  
"The Isolation room!" I cried in delight.  
Ruth frowned,"What has the isolation room ever done to us?We couldn't get out of there if we tried."  
"Mhmm, and nothing could get in there if they tried." I indicated it so hard , I could have just put it in big , flashing bold letters above my head saying, "GO IN THAT ROOM!"  
"Oh!" Ruth realized once more.  
We sprinted down the hall way, holding hands,with Alima clinging on for dear life at the end.  
We took such a sharp U turn that it could have been a V turn.  
Took a hard left and slammed the door behind us, gasping for air, as if we were going to die.  
A second after we slammed the door behind us, the ball of fire rushed past us, heading rapidly toward the science department.  
We all lay on the floor, in a puddle of perspiration, to even care.  
As Aneesah got up, she cowered and covered her ears,suddenly remembering we got a 50 chance of dying.  
"N-no worries,this thing is entirely s-sound proof."I said, still shaken by the fireball.  
A sound proof room wasn't all to stop the sound of an explosion, bigger than a huge volcano explosion.  
We heard it, we heard it really clear, at this we whimpered and moved to a corner almost in tears.The sound hurt our ears, a lot, it felt like someone was driving a sword down it.  
The room had no effect on the heat either. "Has the...explosion stopped yet?" Aneesah breathed, after 7 minutes approximately.  
"Go check." Ruth said horsely.  
Aneesah wiped the air with her hand in a dismissive way.  
So Alima got up instead, "Yeh..."

**10 minutes later  
**

"OK! 1...2...3, RAM!"  
We all ran at the door without slowing down, and SPLAT.  
We were in a heap on the door.  
"We wanted to open it...not unhinge it..." Hira looked accusingly at me.  
"Hira, this is NOT the time." I turned and I saw the lifeless hall, black and smoldering. The very air choked all life.  
"Its OK, I bet everyone is outside." Aneesah smiled, reading my thoughts.

We went outside, they were not there,we looked everywhere on the school grounds but there were not there.  
Finally we went outside the school grounds, nothing was there, no cars, just trees and houses, everything was lifeless, not lifeless as in blown up lifeless, just, no one was there.  
We could only hear the whistling of the wind, and the scattering of the autumn leaves, the sun was setting, and a swirl of pink and purple rippled across the sky.We couldn't hear the birds,but it was too early for them to set off down south.  
A newspaper flew down a road, I picked it up, my eyes grew wide as the others gathered around me.  
It said.

** WW3  
**

* * *

I know, I know this is not a cartoonish sort of story, but i had no where else to post it. Hope u like it though, R and R.


	2. The lights

The lights

**Has sexual references like: super sperm blaster 2000 and erect ding-a-ling.**

**You have been warned people.**

Sonya looked at 2 pervy boys doing their act to try and impress the class.  
Right behind the teachers back, Ryan grabbed his imaginary, erect ding-a-ling and started firing imaginary pellets with it in the air, and at the other end Sam made these clicking noises to indicate that he was swallowing them.  
Even though it was gross, Sonya peeped from over her geography book and giggled hysterically.  
Just then the lights started flickering erratically. Ryan stopped,staring at the lights, still holding his 'Super Sperm Blaster 2000', and Sam just looked upward with his mouth hanging down to his knees.  
The teacher turned around and looked up at the lights as well.  
Ignoring the boy's positions, the lights were almost hypnotising.  
They heard a huge rumbling, and the floor shook. The windows turned dark and the sun dissapeared under the moon, the lights withdrew.  
The rumbling still continued, and the floor gave away, Sonya heard an ear splitting scream, suprisingly to her, it was her scream, of course everyone else was screaming, but not as loud as Sonya.  
They fell through the floor into the classroom beneath them,but of course, the floor beneath them gave away....as well.  
And the same thing she kept repeating, over and over again in her head, 'make it quick, make it quick,make it quick,make it quick'.  
But out loud she was like " I DON'T WAN'NA DIE!". By the time she got to the bottom floor, she was wounded badly, well yeah, you would be if you fell down 5 stories, hitting every floor on the way.  
Nothing serious, a few cracked ribs, compared to others, who were lying on the floor in twisted shapes, making this low groaning sound even making no sound at all.  
She was not going to stay in the school when it was crumbling on top of her, she ran outside, missing every door and going through the crumbled walls instead.  
It was a horrible scene, seeing the school collapse over her fellow ,twisted or maybe not even alive class mates.  
'Maybe some made it out,' she told herself, but as she stood there, and time slipped by, her hope slowly faded, as was the light in the sky.  
But as the moon made itself around the sun, it seemed already dark, even though the sun was still in the sky. Sonya stared ,the sun, too weak to stay up, quickly lowered itself beyond the horizon.  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned away, from the wreckage and her friends.

I laid breathlessly on the sofa of her empty home. My mother, my father, and my brother escaped, as they planned on making a new life, taking their belongings, except for anything rubbish, like the sofa and  
the crappy phone we have that always made a weird beeping noise when people ring, so whenever we pick up the phone, the phone itself hangs up, but if the person rings like 6 times there is a chance you get on the line with the person who is was against their will that they had to leave me, as I forced them to leave me, and the cab driver pushed them in on a one way ticket to paradise, and escaping the end of the world. I'm nice like that, and kinda crazy, the rest of the gang escaped as well, I have no idea where they are going, but I bet its nice, a load of palm trees, they said they found an entirely new galaxy as the first man to ever escape the black hole tells us, so they zoom of, with straw houses and coconut drinks enjoying the sunset in their bikini, of course my dad and my brother won't be, but my dad will be looking at girls in some, and my brother...well he'd be picking his nose asking where I am, and mum would say, with tears in her eyes, that I'm not coming back, that I have gone up to heaven, where all the good girls go, and I would send my love whenever its his birthday. Thinking about this gave me sniffles, I heard a knock suddenly, and I sprang to my feet and opened the door, there standing in the doorway, was a teary Sonya. I gasped at how dreadful she looked and lead her onto the sofa, she threw her arms over me, whispering ,"They're gone, they are all...gone."  
As we spent hours telling our escape stories over left over cupcakes, I asked a question I should have asked a long time ago, "How did you get here? Its 30 miles from Nottingham to Birmingham..."  
"-Taxi" She interrupted, smiling.  
"How can this happen?" I murmured to myself.  
"I don't know..." She replied.  
"It was a rhetorical question."  
"Oh."  
We heard marching through the streets, we peeped out of the window, and saw an army marching by, they were waving a flag I could not recognise, it was a picture of the earth exploding, and a huge green tick next to it.  
"Oh shit." Sonya breathed, "I guess they are the ones causing all these deaths."  
"Yeah..." I agreed, nodding."Lets go join them."  
"What?! Are you mad women?!" She was obviously take aback.  
". Yes I am." I said, monotone.  
She crossed her arms and faced away from me, "No...way."

We stood in a line. We were behind, a army superiour bellowed at a teen picking his nose, even from the back we cold feel his spittle, I couldn't wipe my face because we had been given strict orders not to scratch, wipe or move in any way.  
As we marched, marched into the gigantic metal drill, ready for the journey to the core.

* * *

Nice one innit,next one be funny promise love your favorite author

NTE


	3. The war

The war.

* * *

i wracked my brain so hard it could have flew right out of the window. The pressure on Digger 2000 was so hard, it could have squashed Digger 2000 flat, but it was made out of the most solid substance on earth, tons and tons of iron. My job was to check the pressure, speed, and distance of Digger 2000 and make sure it had enough energy and strength to withstand the massive pressure pulsed out by the core. i had blue prints on Digger 2000 and details of what she could do, so as the pressure meter went high, i was walking around with a pen and clip board making sure everything was OK.  
Well for Sonya, i'm not going to brag or anything, but my iQ was higher than hers, so she was sent to ranks with physical jobs, as to repair things on the ship, evacuate people to the safest place on the ship and tell people, of the ranks below her, what to do. She was not very good at her job, because 1) she didn't want to be there and 2) ,she is a kind pleasant person by heart. But she was not recognised for doing a bad job, she was recognised for doing all the right things because she was a very loved person. Where as i, received no recognition as i was the one loner on the ship, where i had the whole engine room to myself, checking all the boxes, calculating speed, distance, and time, bored out of my brain box and shooting pellets of, spit-coated, paper balls into the bin. Actually there was one person who used to visit me. Wait...am i saying ViSiT me? More like harass me day in and day out. She would come up to me and say, "Awww likkle Neweee alll awonne." She taunted me to no end, once she even slapped me, i was so tempted to throw her off Digger 2000 and watch her crumple into a small cloud of nothingness. One day on Digger 2000, she came up to me like it was her daily routine, and she bent over me with a smirk on her lips that i wanted to slap off.  
"Whatcha doing?" She smiled.  
"Work." You stupid, cow.  
"You know why i don't like you?"  
i thought for a second,"because i'm prettier than you?" i batted my eye lashes at her.  
She sucked her teeth in frustration, "No, because Sonya is crying because of you, idiot."  
My head flew up suddenly, "What? ,why?"  
She smirked at how she caught my attention, "because you dragged her into this, and now shes my best friend."  
"But...i...but..."  
"Save your breath, it stinks, and well, your a lousy friend." She batted her eye lids at my and walked slickly out of the door.  
i looked around in confusion, i needed to get to her, but i couldn't because i should never leave my station, just then, i had an idea.

The next day, she sneaked back in here, my arch enemy.  
i sat with my legs on the table facing her way in, like i knew she was coming, well...i do.  
When she walked in, i grabbed her hair and tied her to the chair, i walked backward toward the door, facing her as she tried to escape from my chair, swearing and cursing me.  
"Hope you know how to look at a meter, but then again, your so stupid...you don't." i smiled, and as my last remaining limb was sliding through the door, i waved the middle finger, in a shower of triumph.

* * *

Lol, R n R please.


	4. The blast

The blast

* * *

I smiled at Sonya, who was gasping, from my hug and that the ship was burning up from outside.  
"Aww, I knew you could not be friends with that cock-muncher." I smiled, squeezing her tightly.  
"Hey," Sonya wheezed, "the ship, it gonna blow..."  
I widened my eyes, "Yeah, thats what they want to do, blow up the inner core, then the outer core, mantle and all the rest."  
"Huh?"  
I rolled my eyes, "They want to blow up the world, from here, so it eats itself up, which is enough time for them to escape.  
"Oh..." She breathed, "You can stop hugging me now."  
I eyed her and smirked, "since this is the end for us, is there anything you would like to-"  
Sonya grimaced, "This is no time to crack lesbian jokes."  
"Right, we need to stop the explosion, which is most likely going to start in the engine room." Once I said those two words, something filled my head with realization and shock.

We ran to the engine room, opened the doors, and found my arch enemy, hysterically rocking back and forth on her chair. She screamed 'help' at us, but the gag muffled her ignored her and walked toward the controls. She said something like a 'hey!'. I looked at the controls and started pushing buttons frantically.  
"Is it working?" Sonya urged.  
"NO! My job is not to control! Its to check. Arghhhhhh!!" I thumped my fist on a handful of buttons.  
We heard a click, and the lights went out. And the ships engine slowed down to a halt. There was a rumble,and hot, hot lava spewed out of holes created by the heat. What we felt was far from half of it. If it was the actual temperature of the core, we would have melted in a matter of seconds.  
We were so sweaty, that the gag from the shit-bag's mouth slipped from her face.  
"Nice face." She gasped.  
"Sue me." I said, slipping the anti-heat has-man suite on. Sonya put one on too. Then we put one on the rat sack. I never told you her name. Her name was Christine, although i find her name has a deflect on her personality.  
"The escape pods..." Sonya breathed, as she felt cold wind blow on her face, a blissful heaven in a suite.  
We sprinted down the hall, to the pods.  
We blasted off, from the core, making a tunnel, but it healed itself by clamping down iron on us.  
We got away into the outer core, going faster than light, lighter than air. We kissed the moon as we shot out from the crust, and flew into orbit. We saw the earth, the sedimentary rock it was made from, crumpling into the sea, the sea was sucked into the earth, and out gushed, fresh, white waters, washing over the land, and the earth making the land, the seas, the rivers, the mountains, the volcanoes, the earthquakes. It was beautiful. We landed softly on the fresh green plateau, and i sunk to the ground, finally at rest.  
Sonya leaned over me, "What about, our parents?"  
I closed my eyes, "they have beaches, palm trees, all they don't have is us."  
Tears formed in her eyes, "but i want THEM."  
I smiled, and touched her face, as Christine stumbled out, "we will deal with that next, yeah?"  
Sonya sniffed, and nodded, "promise?"  
"Promise."


End file.
